Adieu
by Louatown
Summary: Je pleure parce que c'est fini, je pleure parce que je peux désormais vivre ma vie, je suis libre, libre de toute culpabilité, de toute colère...mais je pleure surtout parce que je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'accrocher à lui.


Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling

 _« and soldiers and heroes come home and they carry a song… »_ _Vanessa Carlton_

 **ADIEU**

Bien sûr je fus parmi ceux qui crièrent de joie quand il tomba, bien sûr je sautai de joie, je pleurai de joie mais l'excitation et la joie ont fait place à autre chose. Quelque chose de paisible, de silencieux, comme ce soleil nouveau qui se lève sur Poudlard, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle ère.

Je suis extenuée, mais pas aussi exténué qu'Harry j'imagine. Le pauvre, il est à deux doigts de s'écrouler mais il ne peut pas échapper à la célébration n'est-ce pas ? Ils le paradent partout dans la salle. Certains le félicitent, d'autres le remercient, d'autres veulent partager leur peine avec lui, et lui a ce sourire un peu confus, un peu las sur les lèvres mais personne ne peut ignorer le soulagement qui est dessiné sur son visage. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi et je quitte la salle. Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir rester dans mon coin. Ici et là, alors que je me dirige vers la grande porte de Poudlard, j'aperçois quelques personnes, certains dormant, certains perdus dans leurs pensées.

Quand je sors enfin du château, je tourne mon attention vers ce soleil qui se lève. Il me semble n'avoir jamais vu un aussi beau matin et je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres d'esquisser un sourire. Je ferme les yeux et laisse le vent caresser mon visage. Un vent frais, humide et vierge. Et les premiers sanglots commencent. Je souris, je ris mais je pleure. Je pleure parce que c'est fini, je pleure parce que je peux désormais vivre ma vie, je suis libre, libre de toute culpabilité, de toute colère. Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'en vouloir au monde pour cette injustice, je n'ai plus aucune raison de ne pas avancer, je n'ai plus aucune raison de regarder en arrière mais je pleure surtout parce que je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'accrocher à lui. Les larmes m'assaillent et je me recroqueville sur une des marches menant aux grandes portes du château. Mais je ris aussi, je souris, parce que justice a été rendue et parce que je me sens si légère, tellement vivante.

'Je suis vivante !' Pensé-je en riant, 'j'ai survécu à tout ça !' et je trouve finalement la force de me relever. Je me tiens droite sur la plus haute marche et j'essuie mes larmes. Je souris à ce nouveau matin, il me semble n'avoir pas esquissé un aussi grand et sincère sourire depuis très longtemps.

Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour et retourner dans le château quand l'idée me frappe. Je descends les marches à la hâte et avec ce même empressement, je prends le chemin que j'ai pris des centaines de fois tout au long de ces dernières années. Cette fois je ne regarde ni à droite ni à gauche. Quelque part, je voudrais garder un souvenir parfait du château, je veux me souvenir du château tel qu'il était à cette époque là, à l'époque de l'innocence, à une époque où je me sentais immortelle, invincible entourée de mes amies.

Quand enfin j'arrive au terrain, je tends ma baguette devant moi, je me concentre et empêche mes yeux de s'attarder sur les ruines. Au final, je n'ai pas à réfléchir longtemps, je n'ai qu'à regarder le ciel baigné dans la lumière de ce soleil levant.

« Expecto patronum, » je m'écris, et voilà qu'un magnifique cygne prend son envol devant moi. Il s'envole à travers cet espace où j'ai vécu victoires et défaites, cet espace où j'ai vu naître dans les yeux verts d'un garçon quelque chose de chaleureux, et où j'ai contemplé le vide dans les yeux d'un autre. Je n'ai jamais conjuré un aussi beau patronus je pense, et il n'a jamais duré aussi longtemps. Il est magnifique.

« Adieu Cédric, » je murmure, un peu triste, un peu nostalgique. Cette page est tournée, à jamais. Et sans attendre que mon cygne disparaisse, je fais demi-tour et cette fois, je ne ferme pas les yeux devant la destruction autour de moi. Poudlard est fort, Poudlard a survécu à cette guerre et il se reconstruira. Mais surtout, surtout, ce garçon aux yeux verts va rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, je vois que les gens commencent à rentrer chez eux et quand j'entre dans la grande salle, je me retrouve presque nez à nez avec Harry qui est entouré d'un groupe d'élèves. D'abord il a l'air surpris de me voir et semble ne pas trop savoir comment agir. Mais ensuite, quelque chose se passe entre nous. Comme une sorte d'entendement. Il me fait un sourire timide, comme ceux dont j'avais l'habitude de voir il y a des années de cela et je lui souris aussi, et puis je ris et je crois que je pleure un peu aussi. Mais j'essaie de lui communiquer tout ce que je ressens dans ce rire : merci, merci, merci.

Il me fait un dernier signe avec la main avant de porter son attention sur un autre groupe de personnes.

Je m'engouffre un peu plus dans la salle et retrouve Michael.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, » je lui annonce « Marietta doit se demander où j'ai pu aller ! ». C'est bizarre d'évoquer Marietta. Comme si elle appartenait à un autre monde. Et finalement elle doit l'être. A cette heure-ci, elle doit être en train de se réveiller d'une longue et paisible nuit et doit se préparer à rejoindre l'académie des guérisseurs. Elle apprendra plus tard ce qui s'est passé, elle s'inquiétera pour moi sûrement mais au final, elle n'aura jamais participé à cette guerre, elle n'expérimentera jamais cette peur mais aussi cette détermination de défendre sa vie. Non, quelque chose de plus grand que sa propre vie, une cause, une promesse, le futur, et elle sera toujours différente. Intacte.

Michael a l'air un peu surpris par mon annonce mais dit « Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas exactement partir étant donné que je suis encore élève ici et puis je pense que c'est le premier endroit où mes parents viendront me chercher. Tu crois que ça ira ? »

Je balaye ses inquiétudes de la main « Je suis une grande fille, je peux très bien me débrouiller. »

Michael hoche la tête et me serre fort dans ses bras. « À plus tard ! »

« À plus tard. »

Je ne me retrouve pas seule sur le chemin menant à la sortie du château. Des gens du village et des parents arrivent en masse tandis que d'autres personnes comme moi, s'en vont. Quand enfin je me retrouve dans une zone où je peux apparaître, je tourne une dernière fois les yeux vers Poudlard. Je souris, et avec un « pop », je disparais.

 **R &R**


End file.
